


向阳顶楼教室

by MCDfairyR



Series: 同人堆放 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCDfairyR/pseuds/MCDfairyR
Summary: 他竟然拒绝了转校生的牵手邀请……那我就有点想看薰被这样那样了。对不起薰尼，就一下下……本职非文手的瞎打OOC现场。ooc预警，我真的菜。被屏蔽是真的难受。
Relationships: Anzu/Hakaze Kaoru
Series: 同人堆放 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572136
Kudos: 5





	向阳顶楼教室

星耀祭楼梯间简述[无法说出口的话]

“呀吼~”他一如既往的和你打着招呼，但他不知道你其实已经看到他刚刚烦恼的表情。

羽风薰和平时一样的说了很多俏皮话，但你知道这只是他平复心态的一个环节。他在紧张焦虑的时候会掩饰一般的说更多的话。所以你顺着他日常的姿态，也回应了他日常捎带嫌弃的惊讶表情。[发生什么事了，魂不守舍的。]

“你一直盯着我看，难道是因为你重新爱上我了？我可是随时都欢迎你的哦~”你只是多盯着他了一会儿他就敏感的注意到了，于是你指出了他与平时的不同。听到这里他把话题又重新开玩笑地抛向了你，但你从他的WINK中读出了掩饰的意味。[很严重的问题吧？竟然企图掩饰。]

“不要总是开玩笑，如果是有我可以帮忙的地方，请不要客气。”你正视着他的眼睛对他说。

“……不小心，差点被报道了丑闻。”金发青年无奈的笑了笑，“是绯闻一类的……”

谈到丑闻，成长与初衷，你发现他已经开始真正的喜欢起这种生活。

[究竟是和哪个女孩的丑闻？]你不禁在意起来。

这不免又提到，为了优先偶像们事业的成功，你也减少了很多和偶像们的接触。

[明明我都已经如此忍耐了。不动作，不倾诉，不暗示……]

“那么……之前一直表示想要和你发展成男女关系的我，对你来说一定是非常头疼的存在吧？”

“反正你也不是认真的吧……”[不……不是这样的，你很可爱。我很喜欢你。]

“之前的确是这样没错，但现在不一样，我希望你能笑容常开。好孩子要得到好孩子的回报。”

提到你病倒的事情，他说你和他不一样，你什么都没做错，而他这次是咎由自取。[我的不倾诉也会变成咎由自取吗？好喜欢你。]

潜规则里不被准许的接触交流和恋爱，似乎在束缚着这个风一样的男孩。

他对着你祈愿着可以单纯的做自己喜欢的事自由的生活下去。

“我总是被你所治愈，以及救赎。”[你也在救赎我啊。]

“啊啊，要是你可以成为我的恋人的话就好了啊~”[你真的这么想吗？]

“在其他人发现不了的视角，偷偷的牵个手之类的我就能满足了，就可以集中精神进行偶像活动了。”[如果只是你要求的牵手的话……]你开始严肃的思考可行性。

“……才怪，刚刚是开玩笑。”[我看更像是真的呢。]你不知道是你严肃的表情让他打住了话头。

你向他伸出手，说可以握手，让他“集中精神进行活动”。却被他以“我不要牺牲你来获得成功”的理由拒绝了。

从这里开始

你不由分说的捉住他的手，往楼上的方向走去。

“诶？要做什么？不是……”你发现他停不住嘴，便带着他更快的跑了起来，跑步的时候就来不及说话了。

是顶楼的废弃教室，向阳的窗户，没有别人。

“不是说好……”不是说好不可以牵手的吗，他绝对会这么问，所以你提前用空着的手捂住他的嘴，将他咚在关闭后的门上。几楼的距离，令他有些微喘，你的手背可以感受到他鼻尖调整气息的空气流。

“废弃教室没有摄像头。”你放开捂住他的手。

他有些惊讶的看着你。

“没有人会发现这里。”你用那只手轻轻的落上了教室的门锁。

你发觉他的身体颤抖了一下。

“不只是与你牵手。”你攥紧了他愣在你手心的手指。

虽然不太明显，但他回握了一小下。

“我也喜欢着你。”你稍微抬起头，用眼睛看着他。

“诶？你说……” 听到你的后续后，整个人僵在了那里。

“羽·风·薰。”你在最接近他耳廓的高度喊他的全名。

“算上你之前说的愿望，所以是我‘也’喜欢你哦。‘才怪’才是谎言吧，你有在说谎时做一些小动作的习惯哦。”

“真的让你观察清楚了……感觉已经被透视了。”有些高兴你的回应，但也因为被看透感到不安，回缩的手指也逃不过你的感觉。

“握的很紧呢……这么舍不我的手吗？明明有过和别的女孩的花边新闻，我的手应该没有别的女孩摸起来柔软吧。”虽然你这么逗着他，但这不影响你摩挲他柔软白皙的手。

“无法对比。你的手是编织梦想的手……”他用两只手一起握紧你的手，“但这不是一场梦境对吧……”贴近他的脸颊，似乎在确认这是不是真的带有体温与实感。

“如果是的话，想醒来吗？”

“让我沉溺在这里吧。”他像只小狐狸，又一次用脸颊蹭了蹭你的手心。

你看见了他今天为止第一个发自内心的笑容，勾起的薄唇和稍红的眼角，这阵风终于带了些暖意。

虽然是冬季，但阳光和顶层让这个教室还算暖和。

所以我可以对他做一些不止于牵手的事吗？

将他推坐在较矮的书桌上，你可以站在他那双长腿的中间，对他做点什么，先从接吻开始吧。虽然这个吻由他主导更多，但接下来的事就不一定了。你在接吻时解下了自己的领巾将他的双手并拢绑紧。他不敢挣脱的，整个系的女式领巾就这么一条，弄坏弄脏了都不好，心细的薰只会顺由你的动作。

抚弄脸侧与发丝，解开最内层的衬衫扣，里面还有黑色的打底衫。

虽然看着很轻佻还不好好穿衬衫，倒是有领口挺高的保守打底，太可爱了，你笑了出来。

似乎是知道你在笑什么，他红着脸嘴硬“最近，太冷了嘛，多穿了一层而已……”

“哦？那不好好扣扣子就很暖和？既然没什么实质作用，不如就送给我？”虽然这时提出第二颗纽扣完全没有甜甜恋爱满脑的小女生样子，但是你还是将心动了很久的目标提出来给他听。

“诶，狡猾……那我要你的东西做交换。”

你顺利的拉开了他的制服裤拉链，对有些僵硬的他说“放轻松一点怎么样？我不会做出格的事情的。”你听到他有些放心的松了口气。

“嗯？你原来很期待我的‘出格’对待吗？”那就出格一点点吧。

不要完全脱掉他的任何一件衣服，将三角裤退到腿根下，就这样拿出他形状好看的家伙，你从来没有经历过这种事情，但你也不是什么都没看过的小女生。用手试一试他喜欢被你碰的位置，仔细观察他的小动作，刺激到敏感点的时候双腿会把你的腰夹得更紧。

在此同时，你问问他“你自己一个人解决的时候最喜欢碰哪里？”是这里吗？你磨蹭他的冠头。还是这里呢？你用指腹轻点他顶端的小孔。如果他羞于回答就多探索一下，什么时候发出稍高的喘息声就记下这个必要的点。或者他最近没有自己做过，积了很多的身体更为敏感，在你还没碰几下的时候就说着停一下缓一缓之类的话。如果你没得到要领，他在喜欢的女孩手下会轻扭他的腰去够那个点吧，信任你向你撒娇，碍于面子的小声对你说“多碰碰我”“好想去”之类的话。再次亲吻他吧，你够过去，他被绑起来的双手也自然地去环你的脖子，在舌头扫过他牙膛的时候用掌心蹭他的小孔，他将收紧双臂，带着颤抖的大腿内侧夹紧你的腰，发出的惊喘被你堵在嘴里。这是他交代的第一发。

用额头蹭蹭他的额头安抚他度过不应期，他那根还在不断的吐出浓白色的液体，而选择把头埋在你的颈窝。在他懵在那里的时候，你可以问他一些问题。

“薰？和你走在一起的是谁？”“为什么呢？”你可以听到毫无掩饰的回答，完全是下意识的回答令你意识到他只是出于善意帮助了一个无助的学弟。

“那么最喜欢的人是？”不意外的是你的名字。

“那我可以对你做更过分的事吗？”他点点头。

不应期令少年紧绷的身体软化的更厉害，满足了的少年变得稍微安静了一点，乖乖的，你说什么他就做什么。

“诶……要做……什么……”年轻人的不应期没一会儿就结束了，他突然发现自己无意识的答应了什么。

虽然考虑到了薰一会儿就要走出校门回到家里，但你还是决定接着往下做。

“来不及了……你已经答应我了……”

抬高他的大腿能摸到你想摸到的地方，比如可以伸进去一个指节按到那个传说中的点的地方。

“唔……嗯。”你稍微点了点边缘便把指尖探进去，你把头靠在他窝起来的膝盖内侧，问他：“很害怕吗？要我停下来吗？”

“……答应了的事……唔。”看得出来的确很害怕，毕竟男性少有能体会到这种事的。

“好孩子……会尽量让你舒服的。”

手指与内壁只有干涩的摩擦，你突然想起兜里还有刚开封的打折焦糖风味凡士林。

“我记得薰很喜欢吃可丽饼吧，喜欢吃焦糖的吗？”

“可以接受……”

他之后还能不能直视焦糖味的可丽饼呢？涂抹开的凡士林润滑效果不错，指节顺利的进到了该去的地方，焦糖的味道也开始散发出来，指节在身体里被夹了一下，大约是没想到是这种“吃”吧。

慢慢的可以进去两个指节，在碰到那个位置后，薰发出了之前没被你听到过的小声叫喊。你看到他眼角有点红，这不是开心时的那种，是生理流泪的那种。“很痛吗？”同时流泪的还有交代过一次的小小薰，它又抬了起来流着清液，你知道你找到了位置。“就是有点奇怪”他回答你。

“你不是很想要交换的东西吗？”你拿出不常用的胶质头绳绑在小小薰上，“是只给过你的礼物，用来交换吧。”你去吻他变得更红的脸颊。

现在只是一根手指而已，但你觉得不能塞太多，你可爱的海风少年会在之后走不动路的。

轻轻的揉动四周的内壁，你可以感觉到他压抑着自己的声音，是太过羞耻不敢发声吧，明明很舒服的立起来更高。哪点令他变得更可爱就多去探索一下，或者绕过所有的点，等待他主动和你说。他已经没力气再扭着腰去自己找你的手指了，你趁机提出要求“之后不要再对我有所掩饰了。”达到顶峰前的小声呜咽着点头，只求你可以放过他这一次。

拆开头绳，碰一碰，比之前稀一点的浊液就迫不及待的涌出。

解下领结，重新系好领结的你和进来之前没有两样。

掏出随身带着的纸巾开始整理他小腹上的液体，中途就被他自己接手了。

你索性坐到了他后面的桌面上与他背靠背让他有个可以支撑身体的用力点。

你背对着问他：“是噩梦还是美梦？”

“是不会后悔的现实，虽然和我最开始想的不太一样……”你能感受到他说话的震动。

“那我改主意了，我要你的项链。”

自那以后，蓝色的领结和白衬衫下有着红色的男士项链，男衬衫的袖口下也盖着一个胶质的橡皮筋。


End file.
